1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephone paystation coin returns, and more particularly, to an improved anti-stuffing coin return for a telephone paystation.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, increasing the security of coin operated telephones or paystations installed in public places has long been a factor in their design. The exterior of such paystations, and particularly the coin return area of known telephone paystations are vulnerable to thieves, vandals, or the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as "vandals"), and proposed solutions for solving this area of vulnerability have failed to provide adequate protection to the existing paystations. For example: persistent and resourceful vandals utilize tools to pry existing coin returns from the paystation housings; stuff various flexible materials through the opening in these coin returns; and/or insert and ignite cherry bombs, M-80s or other explosive materials through the openings and behind the pivoting doors mounted in such openings. Such vandalism causes widespread inconvenience and problems, and costs millions of dollars each year. This is graphically spelled out in a study done by New York Telephone ("NYT") and published in the May 1993 issue of Public Communications Magazine, wherein it stated that it costs NYT over $10,000,000 per year to repair or replace pay phones located in New York city. The study specifically pinpointed cherry bombs, or other explosive devices inserted in coin returns, as the cause of much of the damage and resultant costs.
With the expected continued rise in revenues to be taken in by telephone paystations over the years, it is obvious that they will become an even more attractive and lucrative target for vandals. In an attempt to dissuade vandals, numerous attempts have been made to prevent the stuffing of flexible materials, or the insertion of explosives, into the coin returns of telephone paystations. Such attempts include: adding exterior doors to the coin returns; adding armor around the coin return, or the door of the coin return; adding devices to the interior surface of the existing coin return door; the modification of the exterior coin return opening; the modification of the interior of the coin return door; the modification of the coin retrieval portion of the coin return; or the modification of the coin return chute. However, particularly in large metropolitan areas, such as New York City, this added protection, new devices, or modifications to the coin returns do not solve all of the problems, or prevent the need for expensive repairs or replacements of telephone paystations.
Although the devices and modifications described above have prevented some of the known problems and hindered vandals in some situations, they have not been successful in preventing the stuffing of all explosive or flexible materials into or adjacent coin returns, thereby still allowing determined vandals to steal coins from or disable such paystations. Additionally, these known devices and modifications do not consistently prevent damage to the internal components of the paystation or to the coin return itself when explosive materials are inserted therein, or applied to the exterior surface area around the coin return opening. Finally, some of the disadvantages of adding protective plates or covers to the lower housing or coin return door of a paystation, as set forth in some of the known devices or methods, are that they actually deflect the gases or explosive force of any explosives detonated therein into the telephone enclosure and the internal components thereof. Or, the added weight of such protective covers make the coin box more difficult and cumbersome to open and remove. Or, the added cover offers sharp edges or surfaces that a vandal may use as an application point for prying tools. Additionally, the adding of covers or plates to existing equipment in paystations may add significantly to their cost, which added cost cannot always be justified.
A number of solutions to overcome the problems with prior art devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,207, 5,431,338 and 5,515,594, naming the inventor of the present invention and assigned to Calstar Technologies, Inc. of Anaheim, Calif. These patents disclose devices having pivotable sweep flaps to expel unwanted materials, and to block and dissipate the force and gases of any explosive materials detonated therein; as well as a method of inserting such devices into a telephone paystation. However, these devices, although a substantial improvement over prior art devices, are not useful in all situations involving materials stuffed into the devices.
Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for a more dependable anti-stuffing coin return which is low in cost, easy to manufacture and install, and which overcomes the problems set forth in connection with the stuffing of materials therein.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes many of the above-mentioned limitations and problems as well as additional problems, such as drug dealers or others using telephone paystation coin returns for drug deals or other nefarious schemes. This is usually accomplished by inserting drugs, syringes, or other unwanted items behind coin return doors for collection by a third party. However, an unsuspecting pay phone user reaching for change after attempting to use the telephone may come in contact with the drugs, or be harmed by the syringes or other items inserted therein. Applicant's novel device overcomes this problem, and others, by the provision of an improved, anti-stuffing coin return having no coin return door at the front of the opening behind which items may be hidden. Applicant's device is specifically designed to allow any materials stuffed into the opening to be seen, or to not become lodged in the coin return retrieval area because of its shape. Furthermore, an internal cooperating slide member moves to dissipate and block the force of any explosive materials inserted and exploded in the coin return area to prevent any damage to the delicate electronic internal components of the telephone. Additionally, the improved coin return of the present invention may be used for new telephone paystations installations, or, is readily adapted for use with existing telephone paystations to provide added security to the coin return area.